


Lapis's Sacrifice

by AsianDragonQueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Human, Canonical Character Death, F/F, First Kiss, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianDragonQueen/pseuds/AsianDragonQueen
Summary: While running from a group of aliens trying to kill or capture humanity, Peridot Olivine hadn't noticed she had entered a stranger's house to escape. Namely, a girl with vibrant blue hair.





	1. Don't Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've posted a fanfic here, but I usually post all of my one-shots on my WattPad account. I might post a few of my full fanfics here too, but I'm mostly using this account for reading Lapidot.
> 
> I write a lot but I'm still not used to writing fanfics, so some criticism is welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a one-shot, but I wrote a second part to it because I found a prompt that fit with the AU.

 

      _Heavy breathing. Trembling hands. Running._

     Peridot couldn't think. Humanity was being killed by a race of aliens. And Peridot was one of those humans.

     She ran throuth the nearest house's door, closing it behind her. Her sides ached, and so did her limbs.

      _Heavy breathing. Trembling hands. Aching limbs._

    When Peridot caught her breath, she looked up into the eyes of a girl. She flinched, bracing herself to run. The girl, who had vibrant blue hair and half of head shaved, held out a long staff. Peridot moved back against the door.

      _Held breath. Clenched fists. Racing mind._

     The girl seemed to realize that she was scaring the short blonde, and set down the staff. She cleared her throat, tilting her head down, and making Peridot realize she had a cartilage piercing.  
     "I won't hurt you," the girl gingerly assured. Peridot took in a deep breath, realizing she had been holding it.  
     "How do I know that?" Peridot asked, hand clutching the doorknob of the door she had used to get in.

      _Shallow breathing. Tense hands. A spark._

     A spark formed when the two girls made eye contact.

     She was going to be safe in this girl's hands.

     Peridot let go of the doorknob, and slumped to the ground. She was absolutely exhausted after running almost non-stop.

     The girl went over and made sure Peridot wasn't hurt, seeing two large infected gashes on her legs.

      _Panicked breathing. Trembling hands. Anxiety filled thoughts._

     The blue haired girl noticed Peridot's anxiety, and as she pulled out the materials from a nearby cupboard to aid her, she reached out to hold Peridot's hand.

     It was warm.

      _Deep breathing. Warm hands. Flustered thoughts._

     "Fuck." Peridot looked up at the blue haired girl. "We need to get you to a doctor. Luckily I know one, although I don't trust her that much. It's all we got though." The short girl noticed, after the adrenaline had passed a bit, that there _was_ a stinging in her calves. Peridot pulled her hand back.

      _Small sigh. Lone hands. Nervous thoughts._

     "Why are you helping me?" Peridot blurted, looking at her dirty hands to try to not have her voice crack. The girl let out a breathy chuckle.  
     "I've lost too many close to me; your family and friends don't deserve that pain. I don't want humanity to lose any more lives in general. That includes you," the girl answered, standing up. "Plus you're kinda cute."

      _Small gasp. Twitching hands. Gay thoughts._

     "Well, we better get a move on. We don't want your wound to get any worse-" the tan girl was cut off by a large boom and the ground shaking.

      _Quickened breathing. Hands reaching for the doorknob. Survival instincts._

     The girl cast a pained look toward the short blonde as the sound of stomping feet in the distance got louder.  
     "Run ahead! If both of us can't make it out, at least you should!" she whisper yelled, looking at Peridot with panicked blue eyes. She held her hand as she led her to a secret exit in the house. "Run to the south! Use the sun and moon to know north and south! Meet up with people who call themselves the Crystal Gems! **Don't look back!** "  
     "What about you? What about living?" Peridot asked, gesturing widely. The blue haired girl gave a wan smile, the attempt to lighten the mood never reaching her sad blue eyes. The sound of stomping boots got closer and closer.  
     "I never did matter anyway." Peridot's heart leaped. This kind being was amazing, and yet she was so self deprecating. Before she ran out to escape, Peridot grabbed the girl's collar of her leather jacket and kissed her, her heartbeat increasing.  
     "Goodbye..."  
     "Lapis Lazuli Rivera."  
     "Peridot Olivine."

      _Rapid breathing. Pumping arms. Fear._

     Peridot ran out into the lawn, full of dead grass. She ran, never risking to look back. She ran, even when her lungs yearned for more air, even when her legs threatened to fall, when she heard yells of Lapis coming from the house. It was only when Peridot found a group of people camping out far from the town was when she found the Crystal Gems.

     "We have some information on neutrals and most information on all Crystal Gem members in the city-" Peridot interrupted the woman named Pearl's explanation.  
     " ** _-Lapis Lazuli Rivera_**?" Pearl turned around, her peach undercut moving in the slight breeze.  
     "Excuse me?"  
     "Do you have info on Lapis Lazuli." Peridot had enunciated every word clearly.  
     "Oh, uh, Peridot, I'm sorry." Pearl gave a sympathetic look.

      _No._

     "Garnet found Lapis dead, killed by the Homeworld soldiers."

      _Choked sob. Hands covering a mouth. Hopes crashing in front of her eyes._

     Lapis had sacrificed herself for Peridot.


	2. Simply A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot marries the blue haired girl.
> 
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a prompt that fit with this AU so I wrote it, whoops.

     Peridot smiled at her fiancée. The blue haired girl gave a small smile down at the short blonde. Everything was quickly rushing by.

     They were getting married.

     Peridot could feel everyone in the church staring Peridot and her fiancée, who Peridot, for some reason, couldn't see clearly. Her face was a black shadow. Her hair was a vibrant blue, wearing a large silk dress.

     Making a side glance, Peridot saw Steven and the Crystal Gems sitting in the rows at the front. Peridot smiled, looking back to her blue haired fiancée, only to have a flashback.

     Suddenly Peridot was in a foreign but familiar house, and her fiancée was holding her hand. For some reason, her fiancée was all dirty, and wearing a worn leather jacket. Her voice was muffled, and her face seemed terrified. They were standing in front of a familiar door.

     Peridot tried to concentrate on the blue haired girl's words.

     "-themselves the _Crystal Gems_! **Don't look back**!"

     Peridot shivered and blinked rapidly. She was in the church, about to marry her fiancée. That was what was happening.

     Wait, what was her fiancée's name?

     Fuck.

     "-do you, Lapis Lazuli Rivera," the priest continued. Peridot sighed. It was Lapis Lazuli Rivera.

     "I do." Peridot's heart swelled. She tried to think of when she had pulled the question; of when they first got engaged.

     The memory wasn't coming up.

     When Peridot closed her eyes, her mind moved again. She was close to a small campfire, with Pearl explaining something. Everything was muffled. Peridot felt herself worrying, and suddenly burst out.  
     "-Lapis Lazuli Rivera?" Pearl turned around, her eyes full of question.  
     "Excuse me?" Peridot felt herself talking without command again.  
     "Do you have information on Lapis Lazuli," Peridot demanded.  
     "Oh, uh, Peridot, I'm sorry." Pearl looked apologetically at Peridot. What?

     "Garnet found Lapis dead, killed by the Homeworld soldiers."

     Peridot snapped back as the priest started saying, "Do you, Peridot.." Lapis was dead? No way, Lapis was right here. That must've been an alternate dimension...

     Right?

     "I do," Peridot declared. Peridot could practically smell the excitement coming from Steven.

     "You may now kiss the bride."

     Lapis pulled Peridot toward her.

     Their eyes locked, blue against green.

     But when their lips locked, Peridot could feel something was off.

     When they released each other, Peridot looked over to the priest, only to scream. It was one of the Homeworld soldiers who killed her family.

     When she turned to Lapis, Lapis was different. Her left chest had a bullet wound, and her eyes were lifeless, dead. She was whispering to her in a raspy voice.

     Peridot snapped up, panting breathlessly. She looked around where she was. It was one of the buildings the Crystal Gems made for shelter, the Temple.

     Peridot looked down at her bed. It was a two person bed, but there was no one Peridot could've slept next to.

     She stared at the blank spot beside her bed.

     A thought struck her.

     Lapis had died 10 years ago.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all


End file.
